We propose to synthesize and test new lipophilic fluorescent ionophores for measuring calcium ion concentrations in aqueous solutions. The ionophores are designed to be soluble in synthetic membranes and to respond selectively to Ca2+ in a contacting aqueous solution by undergoing a shift in absorption and emission to longer wavelengths. The proposed compounds will be of primary interest for incorporating into a fiber optic chemical sensor (FOCS). A FOCS device will be of use for determining the concentration of calcium ion in biological fluids in vitro and ultimately in vivo. A device based on this design would be valuable in the intensive care unit or other hospital facility.